Simple Glance
by Ceso
Summary: James is begining to get tired of being a nothing at Hogwarts. He wants his long time crush Lily to fall for him, and credit for the pranks he's pulled. But nobody see's him...yet. What lengths would he go to for love? (Summary re-done)
1. The begining

~*~

**Simple Glance – Chapter One**

**By: Ceso**

~*~

Lily Evans.

  
  
Also known as the most popular girl in Hogwarts. She was Beautiful, smart and kind not to mention very talented. Which was pretty rare in the popular group in Hogwarts. Lily Evans was in her 6th year at Hogwarts (almost halfway through), along with her two best friends Ceso and Dayna.  
  


  
Ceso Carter had bushy blond hair with red bangs. Her eyes were aqua coloured and she had a very nice slim figure. She was also a chaser on the Quidditch team. She came from a rich pure blood wizarding family. She was at the moment dating a popular Hufflepuff, named Gildory Lockheart, who was a very stuck up person.  
  


  
Next came Dayna Falkins. Dayna had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was actually from some small island in Hawaii, and supported a very nice tan. She loved surfing like nothing else. It was her favourite sport, which is probably why last year Ceso, Lily and Dayna had enchanted the pond to give off nice big waves.  
  


  
These were the most popular girls in Hogwarts. These were the people that every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be.  
  


  
Then there were those who were invisible.  
  


  
Naturally there were many of these, but two really stood out.  
  


  
First was Sirius Black. He could have been popular. He had the 'material' to be. He just wasn't. That was the only reason he would give people. He had black hair that was pulled back and blue eyes that almost looked blackish gray. He was a pranker to the heart.  
  


  
Then there was his best friend James Potter. James had unruly black hair and thick glasses that covered most of his face. His skin was milk white and he was all skin and bone. He too loved to pull pranks.  
  


  
It was a kind of a ritual between them. They pulled the most in genius pranks, but never took credit for them. In Fact no one really knew who did the pranks, so they made up stories. What really bugged them though, was when someone like Gildory Lockheart, took credit for their pranks.  
  


  
Which was what was happening right now. Gildory Lockheart was now bragging to his girlfriend Ceso about how he just pulled off enchanting the Slytherin's robes to flash, 'I love Gryffindore' on them. He sometimes came into the Gryffindore common room with Ceso.  
  


  
At the moment, Sirius and James sat in a corner 'doing their homework'. James was hunched over his work, though stealing glances in their direction. Sirius was slouched in his chair, attempting to look at though he was doing something.  
  


  
"And with a simple swish of my wand it was done. I was going to make their clothes flash different colours, but I decided to not embarrass them too much." Gildory smiled as he threw an arm around Ceso. He didn't notice Dayna roll her eyes though.  
  


  
"Oh Gildory, you're so brilliant! I could never have come up with such a wonderful thing to do to those Slytherin." Ceso cooed, staring up at him smiling.  
  


  
"Of course not love, no one can pull pranks like I can," He said modestly. Sirius and James snorted, which Gildory didn't hear of course. "Oh dear, I must be going now. I have some 1st years to tutor on prank pulling. I decided they should learn from the best!" Gildory leaned down and kissed Ceso then turned and left, his ridiculous yellow cloak trailed behind him.  
  


  
"Oh Gildory, your so brilliant!" Dayna mimicked sickly, "Come on, how pathetic can you get"  
  


  
Ceso rolled her eyes to this and flopped down on the couch, spreading herself so she took up the whole couch. "Shuddup Dayna, your just jealous."  
  


  
Dayna and Lily both snorted, though Lily attempted to cover hers. Ceso shot them both a glare, "Well at least I have one,"  
  


  
Dayna stood and flung herself onto Ceso and began screaming, "Don't deny it anymore! I see how you look at me! I know you long for another night of hot steamy sex!"  
  


  
Lily fell off the couch from laughing so hard. Ceso would have too, except Dayna was pinning her to the couch. Lily decided to play along.  
  


  
"What! Ceso what about us? YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY!"  
  


  
Ceso was almost in tears she was laughing so hard. Dayna gasped and jumped up, freeing Ceso. She glared at Lily.  
  


  
"How dare you! Ceso loves me you slut!" She turned to Ceso, "Did that one night of erotic sex mean nothing to you?" Lily looked outraged.  
  


  
"WHAT? WELL IM CARRYING CESO'S BABY!" That did it. All three fell over and started to laugh uncontrollably. Ceso had tears streaming down her face.  
  


  
At that moment Remus Lupin walked in. A smile played on his lips as he eyes the three girls lying on the ground laughing like maniacs.  
  


  
"Is that possible?" He wondered out loud. This brought on a new wave of laughter. Remus laughed and sat down on the couch. It took a good five minutes but finally the girls had stopped laughing. Their faces were red.  
  


  
Ceso sniffled and wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. Lily stood and plopped herself down onto Remus's lap. Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  
  


  
"Ya know what?" All heads turned around and looked at Ceso, "I think I'm going to dump Gildory, he's a bit full of himself," She looked thoughtful for a second then shrugged it off, "maybe tomorrow"  
  


  
Dayna nodded knowingly, "Good, he's a prat anyway, I don't know what you saw in him in the first place,"  
  


  
Ceso frowned and looked like she was thinking, "I don't remember… well know I know it's time for him to go!"  
  


  
Lily wriggled her finger in front of Ceso's face, "That's a horrible motto to go by, you should wait for your soul mate," Lily quickly pulled her finger back as Ceso attempted to bite it.  
  


  
"I don't believe in that soul mate crap. I just think there's one person you like more than another."  
  


  
Lily snorted and shook her head disapprovingly, "No way, soul mates totally"  
  


  
Remus poked her, "Kind of like Amos?"  
  


  
Lily blinked but said nothing for a couple of seconds. Did she like him that much?  
  


  
"No"  
  


  
Everyone looked at her in surprise, "Really?" Dayna asked.  
  


  
"Really, if we were soul mates I would just know. I wouldn't have to think about it." Lily said. She knew this was true. Her and Amos were just a fling.  
  


  
Dayna looked at her worriedly, "Have you dated anyone that you think is your soul mate yet?"  
  


  
Lily gasped, "I-I don't know! I need to write all the guys I've dated down!" she looked around and her eyes fell on two boys sitting in the corner doing their homework. Lily walked over to them. They looked up in surprise.  
  


  
"Hey, er…James, Sirius? My names Lily, can I borrow a quill?" Lily smiled winningly at them. The boy with the thick glasses kept moving his mouth but no noise came out. His pal seemed to notice this.  
  


  
"I don't have one but I think James does, right James?"  
  


  
James picked up on of his quills and handed it to Lily. Lily smiled and thanked the boys and left.  
  


  
"Real smooth James," Sirius teased. James was staring dumbly into the space were Lily had been moments ago.  
  


  
"James!" Sirius said again. James slowly seemed to come out of his stupor. "Er…ya?"  
  


  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer."  
  


  
James grinned and re-adjusted his glasses, "I wish," he muttered. Sirius smiled at him, "You know, you should make a list of all the reasons you like Lily Evans, it might keep you occupied."  
  


  
James snorted into his homework, "Ya, I wouldn't know were to start,"  
  


  
"I could give you some idea's"  
  


  
Sirius closed his eyes as he saw James's face go beet red. "Hey Lily" he muttered. She laughed. To James it sounded like bells.  
  


  
"Here, thanks for lending it too me" she held out his quill she had borrowed. James reached out and took it. Her skin was softer than silk he decided.  
  


  
"It's a nice Quill! It doesn't skip or anything and it's a nice colour, greens my favourite colour," she smiled. Slowly she leaned down, giving James a nice view of her cleavage. She gently fingered his thick glasses before removing them from his face totally.  
  


  
"You have nice eyes, you should think of getting small glasses. These ones are way too thick," she looked into his eyes once more before placing his glasses back on his nose. She waved to them then walked off.  
  


  
"D-did…s-she…"  
  


  
Sirius grinned and patted him on the back. "Don't worry James it's nothing your hand can't handle."  
  


  
~*~  
  


I ended up going through this and editing it.  I've changed their years and I noticed that I also had them as Head boy and girl in their 3rd year… 

That's about it!   
  


  
~Ceso


	2. The formation

Eep!!  I haven't updated in the longest time!! Sorry!!!  I've been so busy, trying to finish Love Lies Lightly, school and all those things .  okay no more excuses, here's chapter 2 of simple glance.

~*~

James watched as Lily sat in the main hall with a bunch of her friends, giggling over god only knows what.  He sighed and looked over at Sirius who was chatting with a friend of theirs named Peter.  

Peter was a rather lumpy boy, whose nose was much to small for his face.  His eyes were pudgy and black.  The boy was also very rat like, which was kind of funny, because that's what animal he just happened to turn into.

Oddly enough, James and Sirius both had the ability to turn into animals.  Of course this wasn't something they just decided to learn one day.  It happened because a boy named Remus kept going home every month, when a full moon occurred to be exact.  It didn't take Sirius and James long to figure out the truth.

Remus had been afraid they were going to tell the whole school, but Sirius and he, both assured Remus that they had no intention of doing this.  Instead, to ease the pain of turning into a werewolf, they spent many long nights learning the art of changing into animals.

Maybe if Lily knew that he could change into an animal she would think he was really cool, and --- like that's ever going to happen, James though bitterly.

Suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the room.  Sparks of red and gold were shooting up from none other than the Slytherine's Table.  Words like, "I love Gryffindore" and "Gryffindore for house cup" appeared within the sparks of red and gold.

The whole room burst out into cheers (mostly from the Gryffindore table) and hoots of laughter.  James looked up at the Teachers table and was happy to see that most of the professors were either hiding a grin or slowly making their way to the Slytherine table.

Students began filing out when they realised that nothing else was going to happen.  As James and Sirius were walking through the hallway they heard a loud voice attracting attention off to the side, were a large crowd was gathering.  

In the middle of it stood none other than the most self centred boy ever to attend Hogwarts – Gildory Lockheart.

"Right, it's quite easy if you're as skilled as I am.  Now then, all I had to do ---" Gildory was saying in a loud and self declared important voice.

James heard Sirius sigh behind him.  

"Eh?  What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked attentively. 

"I hate that stupid git Gildory Lockheart (His face screwed up in disgust as he said Lockheart's name) I wish he would stop taking credit for OUR pranks.  As if a prick like himself could pull off a prank like that," Sirius said angrily. 

"Oi, you think you can better than Gildory Lockheart then?"

James looked up and realised everyone was staring at them --- including Lily Evans.  He felt heat rush to his cheeks, as he looked down at his shoes, as though they were the most exciting things in the hall.

"That's right, we think Lockheart heres a liar and a fake," Sirius said back lazily.  James mentally groaned.  If anything Sirius was making the situation at hand worse than it had to be.

Lockheart's face screwed up tightly in anger.  Stomped over to Sirius and grabbed him roughly around the collar.  Sirius simply raised an eyebrow coolly.  James stared in awe at his friend.  How could he act so calm about this?  He was about to be beaten to a pulp and all he was doing was standing there looking as though there was nothing Lockheart could do to hurt him.

"I dare you to say that to my face!" Lockheart snapped, glaring dangerously into Sirius eyes.  

"Are you deaf or something?  Did you not here me say it a few minutes ago?  Well then, I'll say it once more.  I think you're a liar and a fake.  Also, please take into consideration that not everyone wants your saliva all over them," Sirius reached up and brushed away a bead of spit Lockheart had spat at him while yelling.

Lockheart turned red in the face, and raised his fist to hit Sirius.  James did the only thing that sounded reasonable to him at the time. 

Lockheart slide to the floor as his legs turned to numb, or jelly to be exact.  Sirius looked at James in surprise.  James was bright red as he realised the whole school was staring at him.

Suddenly everyone began talking at once. 

"Who do you think it is?  It couldn't be Gildory Lockheart; he couldn't even block a simple curse!" Said a Ravenclaw boy.

The crowd muttered excitedly.  

Sirius grinned at James, "Wanna have some fun?"

"Like what?" James said casually over the din.

"Right you lot!  Settle down!"  Sirius said raising his voice over the crowd.  Everyone quieted down quite quickly.

"So I suppose you all want to know who's been pulling all the pranks?" 

The hallway echoed with 'yes!' and 'come on, tell us!'

"Right then!  I've heard from a very reliable source, that the ones pulling all the these pranks are called – The Maurders!" Sirius said dramatically.

James doubted his mouth could hang any lower.  Maurders?  Were did he get a name like that?

Questions were being thrown at Sirius like it was the end of the world.  Sirius simply shrugged, grabbed James and left.  

"James!"

James slowly turned around at the sound of his name.  To his delight Lily Evans seemed to be the one who called his name.

"Erm --- yes?" James said nervously.  He felt his stomach jump into his mouth, as he silently prayed he wouldn't screw this up.

"I just wanted to tell you, that was really cool the way you helped out your friend and all.  Very nice charm by the way" Lily said with a wink as she departed.

James found himself staring at her retreating figure for the second time in two days.  No doubt he would have stared at her all day, had Sirius allowed that.

"Well mate, we have a lot of pranking to do, so lets not stare ALL day," Sirius said with a knowing grin.

"I think not,"

"Eh??  What do you mean we're in this together!" Sirius protested.

"Well I WAS in it, until you decided to tell the whole school,"

"So you'd rather Lockheart get the credit for OUR pranks?"

"Well, no, but I didn't think you were planning on telling them who actually did it!  And what the hell is with 'The Maurders' where did you come up with a name like that?"

"I thought you WANTED people to know who was pulling all the ingenious pranks?  As for the name, it just kind of, came to me,"

James sighed and ran his hand threw his unruly black hair.  "Well, I suppose there's no point in arguing about it.  What's done is done," He admitted.

"Right! So lets stop worrying about it and get to work!  We have so many pranks to pull and so little time," Sirius said with an evil glint in his eye.  James silently prayed this wouldn't get TOO out of hand.

It took little to no time for word to spread around about 'The Maurders'.  They were soon the talk of the school, students AND teachers.  Everyone knew about them, and people were constantly on the look out for anyone who even seemed remotely like they could be prank pulling.  But so far no one had figured it out.  To say the least, James and Sirius were masters, but they were missing something.  It soon occurred to them, that with two people they could make pretty neat pranks, but with even MORE people, their pranks could be historical.  So they went to the only person they could trust.  Remus Lupin.

"Right so let me get this straight, its been you two who's been pulling all those pranks and now you want MY help?" Remus asked incredibly.

"correct!" Sirius said with a pleading look on his face, "Come on Remus, think of what James and I did for you!  We risked expulsion for you.  Now all were asking in return is a little, er, help." 

"Oh that was dirty!  Pulling up something like that!  And in case you forgot, I didn't really seem to have a choice in the matter!"  Remus sighed defeated, "Alright, alright, I suppose I'll help, but only because you helped me," 

"Perfect!  Now then what about nicknames?  James you can be antlers, Remus you can be---" Sirius began.

"Oh no!  I'm not going to be called antlers, what kind of a name is that?" James demanded.

"Fine fine, if you're going to be like that, what about Deer boy?"

"No, and its stag not deer."

"Hooves?"

"No"

"Stag?"

"No,"

"I'm running out of idea's,"

"Good"

Remus watched as the two went back and forth for a while before he decided to intervene, "What about Prongs?" He suggested.

Both went silent for a second before James spoke up, "That doesn't sound anywhere near as bad as Sirius's suggestions,"

"Hey!"

"Of course not, this is Sirius were talking about.  I mean comparing MY idea's to Sirius's is a bit of an insult,"

"Sorry about that, I suppose I would have been insulted as well, had my idea been compared with his,"

"HEY!  I'm standing right here you know!"

"So what about a nickname for Sirius?" Remus grinned.

"Oh I already have many names for him, were should I start?"

"Don't ask James!  I'll end up with some girly name like, Fluffy or something!"

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was thinking of for a name but we can always make do,"

"How about something more original like Padfoot?"

James, Sirius, and Remus all jumped at the same time and turned to see the same boy Sirius had been chatting too.

"Peter right?" Remus asked slowly.

Peter looked like he was on cloud nine, "you remember me?"

Remus was actually a pretty popular guy and someone Peter seemed to idolize.

"Er, ya, the restaining order was the first hint," Remus said with an amused grin.

James and Sirius both burst out laughing at the same time while Peter stood there staring like an idiot.  Obviously he didn't get it.

"Er, never mind, Muggle thing," Remus said airily.

Peter seemed to accept this as an answer, "So, can be a Marauder too?"

Sirius's eyes bulged and James stared, "How long have you been listening?" he gasped.

"Long enough to know who the Maurders are, so can I join?"                    

James looked at Remus, who looked at Sirius who looked at James, "Give us a sec,"

James, Remus and Sirius quickly pulled away to an area were Peter couldn't hear.

"He's not exactly 'pranking' material," Sirius groaned.

"Ya, but what if he tells on us?" James protested, "it would be disastrous!" 

"I didn't think of that,"

"Right, I vote we let him in, so long as he doesn't say a word and listens to everything we say,"

"Your really good at this aren't you Moony?"

"Moony?"

"Right, that's what were calling you right James?"

"When did WE agree this?"

"Hey! No going off topic!"

"That's pretty rich Sirius, coming from you,"

"So it's agreed then?"

"Agreed,"

"I suppose,"

"Good,"

They broke off and quickly told Peter, who also quickly agreed.  He was probably just happy to hang out with someone.

~*~*~

well now, that was longer than I thought it was going to be.  Sorry, no Lily and James parts with this one.  It was just kind of to let you guys know im still alive!!

Hehe

Mysticlee – omg thank you so much for adding THREE of my stories to your fav. List!!  Just to let you know, I was only able to find the motivation to finish this chapter and get it up because of that!!  So thank you!!!

Chick4skater – Hey again!  Thanks so much for reading my stories!!  It means a lot to me!!  Im so glad you got a kick out of the hand part, that was probably my fav part out of it too ^-^

Sissy-6 – omg I know what you mean!  I read fanfiction at school as well, though I spend most of my time quickly minimizing, because teachers keep walking by.  One would think they would have something better to do with their time! ^-^ hehe

Slytherinedork00 – thank you so much for the review!  Heres your up-date! 

Ambookworm247 – I know, as much as I love the james is popular and Lily is a nerd stories, its kind of nice for a change once and a while.

Ketchupfriend – Sorry!!  Hehe you must have been tapping and whistling for a long time L  I'm so mean,  I really have to start spreading out a little when I update!  I'll try to get the next chapter up much faster okay? ^-^ hehe thank you for the review!

Gwen – sorry!!  It wasn't intentional to make Lily seem kind of slutty!!  Sorry!!  I'll try and fix that on later chapters, thank you so much for the review!

Thanks for the reviews!!  I'm going to go cause my cats laying beside my keyboard staring at my hands as they type and she's er, rather playful, so for the sake of my hands health I must leave!!

Thanks!!

~Ceso~


	3. Breaking

~*~

Simple Glance – Chapter Three

~*~

It didn't take long for everyone in the school to know the name "Marauders" A name adored and feared by all.  

Sirius, Remus, Peter and James conducted all their pranks in the dark of night, under the invincibility cloak James had inherited from his father.  As time wore on though, James found himself becoming more and more confident, until finally, he found enough courage to try out for the one thing he had wanted since he was three.  Quidditch.

The captain of the Gryffindore Quidditch team was a rather scary bloke, who seemed to enjoy running his team to exhaustion.  

Today was tryouts for a seeker position, as the last seeker quit for the chess team. 

To put it lightly, James was nervous.  Even with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily cheering him--- wait…. Lily?  Where did she come from?  Quickly, James whipped his glasses on his robes, and then put them back on.

Lily Evans sat there, surrounded by her friends, smiling serenely at him.  Lily… Was smiling at him… James.  James felt his heart soar with a rush that not ever Quidditch could ever fulfill. 

He was so happy in fact; he just barely heard the whistle to start.

~*~

Lily smiled as she watched James soar upwards with a kind of unreal grace.

"He's good." She commented to Sirius.

Sirius Black nodded, as though expecting nothing less, and continued to watch his friend soar through the air.

James Potter was more than just good, Lily realized, he was the best out there.  The boy did have talent, though his start was a bit shaky. 

James was a nice boy, from what Lily had heard.  Quiet spoken and very polite.  He wasn't by any means popular, and yet… there was something about him.  Maybe Lily was just tired of all the show offs she had dated in the past.  Maybe asking James to the dance wasn't such a bad idea…

"Lily, you have a date with Amos in a few minutes." Dayna reminded her, returning Lily to reality.

"Do I?  Oh… right." Lily sighed, dreading her date with Amos.  Amos was a good bloke, if not a little over done at times.  He wasn't nearly as bad as Lockheart though.

"Are you breaking up with him?" Ceso asked casually, seemly enjoying the sun against her skin.

"Maybe… I'm not sure yet." Lily shrugged, standing up, "Well I'm off.  Tell James he flew wonderfully, will you?" She waited for their nod, before leaving.

Lily purposely took her time walking towards the castle.  In her mind, the conversation she had with Ceso and Dayna yesterday kept popping up.  Lily knew Amos wasn't her soul mate, but did she really want to break up with him? 

If she did break it off with him, she would be able to go to the dance with someone else.  Someone maybe like James.  

Lily nodded.  Right, she was going to break up with Amos today.

~*~

"James, great job mate!" Sirius grinned as their friend came running towards them.  

James looked around before finally speaking, "Where's Lily?"

Sirius could see the disappointment in his friend's eyes, "She had to leave, but she did say to tell you that you flew _wonderfully_." He changed the last part to a high-pitched voice, trying to cheer James's mood.

Suddenly James looked up, "Why _was_ she here anyway?"

"Remus and I invited her, we thought you could use a little… motivation." Sirius grinned impishly. 

"Oh."

"James!" Came a loud voice from behind them.  James turned to see the captain of the Quidditch team walking towards them.

"Hey." James smiled.

"I just wanted to personally congratulate you.  You did quite well." He smiled encouragingly.

"So does this mean he's on the team?" Sirius persisted.

"Sorry, can't tell you that, you'll find out tomorrow." And with that, he left.

"A lot of good that did." Sirius grumbled.

"I don't know, I thought it was encouraging." James shrugged, "Now come on, we've got homework to finish."

~*~

Amos's lips were screwed tightly shut.  He face had turned an unhealthy shade of red, giving the impression of a bomb.

"Don't take it personally…" Lily explained cautiously, "We just need to see other people.  You understand, don't you?"

"Fine time to tell me," He growled, "Right before the dance.  Well thank you very much." And with that, Amos stormed away.

Lily sighed heavily, as she watched him leave.  Hopefully this was for the better.  

"Well that went well." Came the cheerful voice of Ceso.

"Oh yes." Lily exclaimed dryly.

"It doesn't matter, have you found a date for the dance yet?" Dayna asked, as they began walking down the hallway.

"I was thinking about asking James, what do you think?" 

"James?" Dayna and Ceso repeated in unison.

"Yes, James."

"He's a bit…" Ceso began.

"Odd, don't you think?" Dayna cut in.

"He's not odd," Lily bristled, "He's a gentleman."

Dayna was about to reply, but Ceso laughed and place her arm around Lily, interrupting her, "Of course he is, now shall we head to the main hall for dinner?"

"I am feeling a bit hungry," Lily admitted.

"Of course you are," Ceso winked, "You _are_ carrying my baby."

Lily and Dayna grinned happily at their hapless friend, until they were joined by none other than Remus.

""Evening Remus." Lily smiled, "Going to accompany three horribly randy women to the main hall?"  

Remus grinned and placed his arm around Lily's shoulder, "If that be the case, I doubt I'd be leading you to the main hall." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Too bad for Lily," Ceso chipped in, "She's hungry, looks like it's just Me, Remus and Dayna."

"That's not fair!" Lily complained, "I'm the one that suggested it!"

"Stop it!  Please," Dayna groaned, "Your making me sick!  Eck… Ceso naked…"

Ceso drew herself up indulgently, "Excuse me?  That's not what you said last night, when you were _begging_ me to get naked."

Remus draped his other arm around Ceso's shoulders, "How about this, _you_ come up to my bedroom, and we'll see how you look naked?"

Ceso laughed merrily, but as Lily look closer at Remus, she realized something.  There was something more in his eyes than playful joking.  Remus _liked_ Ceso!  The question was, why had he never asked her out?

Dayna made a loud retching noise, bringing Lily back to reality.  She smiled along, waiting for them to stop laughing before asking Remus, "What do you think of James?"

Remus wrinkled his nose slightly, "Sorry love, I don't swing that way."

"No!" Lily laughed, "Not like that.  I mean, I was thinking of asking him to the dance."

"James?  Well, he's a nice enough bloke, I'd go for it, besides he seems to like you well enough." Remus nodded.

Lily nodded, tonight she would ask him.  

"Lily?" Dayna asked, "Are you sure about James?  I mean, I know a bunch of guys who would be happy to go with you."

Lily smiled, "Nope, I've decided."

~*~

Wow thanks to my three reviewers!  You guys kick ass X3

**Review Responses:**

Diehard Toad – Lol, true enough, but who could hate them? Lol thanks for the review!

A.M.bookworm247 – I tried to give him a bit more confidence in this chapter, but I don't want to make him go from nerd to popular, if you'll excuse the expression, in like two days.  But you're right!  Thanks for the review!

Alia5 – Thanks, I went back and redid chapter one, so it should be looking a bit better.  Thanks for the review!

Thanks again!

~Ceso


End file.
